


Kin

by alinwndrlnd



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Angst, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinwndrlnd/pseuds/alinwndrlnd
Summary: Frank and Bonnie go trick or treating.
Relationships: Frank Delfino & Bonnie Winterbottom, Frank Delfino/Bonnie Winterbottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :)
> 
> Spooky season is here, so I'm bringing you a Halloween themed work.
> 
> This work is inspired by two prompts:  
> "Touch my candy and you might lose a hand."  
> "Better get those dad jokes ready."
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)!

" _Spooky scary skeletons and shivers down your spine..."_

"Uuugh," sudden silence filled their house. "You've been listening to the same song for the whole day." 

"Bon, I-"

"Remind me why are we doing this again?" the utterance sorer than she intended.

"Because you love Halloween," he teased.

"No, you do, " she countered, shaking her head in disagreement.

"But you said we would go trick or treating." 

"And we will," Frank's pleading tone made Bonnie smile. "That is if you stop slacking and start getting ready."

"Yes ma'am," he smirked cheerfully, already on his way to get his costume.

* * *

Making their way down the streets of North Philadelphia in silly outfits filled the heart of his inner child with happiness. Still, he couldn't ignore the one thing tainting his bliss. Bonnie's glances at the wee trick or treaters left painful traces on Frank's soul.

"Look at all the decorations, how about we try knocking here?" he pointed to a spookily and well-embellished house in an attempt to shift her focus.

"What? Oh yeah, fine." sighing, she followed him to the doorstep.

* * *

"Touch my candy and you might lose a hand." she retorted, putting the filled bucket along with the house keys down.

"Well, it looks like somebody here enjoyed Halloween after all." 

"Maybe a little," she hesitated before continuing. "But I'm very tired, I should go to sleep," her voice heavy with sadness at once.

"Bon, come here," a soft murmur, as he reached out for the hand of his girlfriend, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

They stood there quietly for a while when Frank broke their stillness.

”I guess it would be nice to have one of our own, right?” A fleeting moment of confusion painted Bonnie's face before understanding Frank's query.

”Better get those dad jokes ready,” she hummed as she buried her head back into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!♥  
> Feel free to give me your feedback :).


End file.
